


Drifting

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: As a child, Ripley had seen her bed as a raft, drifting through the wild river of life.





	Drifting

As a child, Ripley had seen her bed as a raft, drifting through the wild river of life. She would lie there for hours, staring at the ceiling and daydreaming. It had been a sanctuary to her. 

 

It later became a place for her to smoke without getting into any trouble. Her parents didn’t come into her room.

 

Now, she had no need for such a thing. As she stood on her porch, smoking, it occurred to her that it was extremely lucky that she hadn’t set the bed on fire. But she didn’t have to worry about that now. 


End file.
